Sonic X Interverse
by DarkHaven X
Summary: Fascinated with what happeneds when sonic returns to his world. A mysterious scientist fuses with Sonic and Shadows DNA and enters the Sonic World. Join Shade as he travels though the vast Sonic Universe, many adventures await!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Transformation and Fused between worlds._

I was getting ready to start the transformation until I was interrupted by my assistant scientist.

"Are you crazy?! You're really going to fuse with Sonic and Shadow's DNA and transport to the Sonic World!?"

I glared at him and said "Yes I will become a superior being that will have the heart of the pure, and help out others in-need in the sonic world."

My assistant was startled with delight and with shock. I glared at him once more, stepped into the pod and started the transformation. Suddenly, my hand started turning a furry, dark blue, with claws. White gloves then appeared on them. I formed furry dark blue legs and boots identical to Sonic's appeared on my feet, my body was dark blue and shaped like Shadic the hedgehog's. My hair grew out long and very spiky, but still dark blue. My face changed, like an pale and orange type of colour. I resembled the face of Shadic.

The transformation was complete. I stepped out of the pod and my apprentice looked at me and said, "Oh no, the transformation must have went wrong, your eyes, they are not supposed to be dark red. You are supposed to be like a pure-looking being, you look more like a chaotic creature."

I looked at him and suddenly was filled with dark chaotic energy and sent a blast flying at him. He barely managed to dodge the blast and was left severely damaged. He used almost every little bit of life he had to pull the lever opening the Sonic World portal, sucking me inside.

 **End of Chapter One guys! I hope you liked this one. Remember to fav, follow and review, let me know what you think, and how often you want to see chapters come out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke in a strange world, I stood up and looked around at my new surroundings. I felt a thirst for destruction. Suddenly, my vision began to get blurry and I felt dizzy as if I had nausea. Not long after then I went out cold. I was found by a small female bunny rabbit whose name I later found out was Cream and was taken to her house.

"Oh good your awake, are you alright? My name is Cream."

I exploded with rage and chaotic energy again.

"No, no! It's okay, I'm here to help you." said Cream

She said that in such a kind and caring voice that it calmed me down into reason.

"What is your name?" asked Cream

I replied "My name is Shade. Shade the hedgehog"

She said "What a cool name. Would you like to be friends?" I was overwhelmed with rage again, and was about to blast her, but the kindness she showed snapped me out of it and battled me until it forced me to say yes. My newfound friend was so delighted that it made me smile. I was still blurred and sick that I fell asleep until the next day.

I finally woke up, but with a thirst for speed.

I was very eager to start venturing outside. I dashed through the house only to meet Cream with a breakfast table all set up.

"Good morning Shade. Care to join me for breakfast?" she asked

"No thanks, I got some exploring to do" I replied as I ran for the door.

With a thirst for speed and adventure I headed out eager to know what this new world has to offer.

 **End of Chapter Two guys! Let me know what you think, and don't forget to fav and follow. Peace- DarkHaven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I finally stepped outside of Cream's house. "Ahh a new world." I said to myself. I began to look around and saw nothing but green grass, luscious trees, blue waters and lots of wild animals. I felt renewed. The air was energizing and smelt like spring. It reminded me of Earth except the animals looked very different. They seemed more evolved and intelligent.

My thirst for speed soon overwhelmed me. I began racing through the trees and testing how fast I could have ran. I later heard Cream calling my name so I headed back inside. I met cream in the kitchen holding something behind her back.

"Did you call me?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted to show you something" she replied. She then pulled out a blue, emerald from behind her back. My body began to glow as I came closer to it.

"It's a Chaos Emerald, isn't it beautiful. I want you to have it" Cream said with delight.

"Me? Why me?" I questioned.

"Sonic gave it to me but I have no real use for it. I really want you to have it, I'm sure it will be of good use to you." answered Cream.

I told her that I accept her gift but before she could give it to me a robotic claw suddenly smashed through the window and tried to snatch the emerald from Cream.

"Aaah" cried Cream as it snatched the emerald away.

"Hey! Give that back!" I shouted.

"Wait you're not sonic!" exclaimed a mysterious voice."

Suddenly a mysterious egg shaped guy who was in a hovercraft came through the broken window.

"Give us back our emerald Eggman!" yelled Cream."

"Eggman? Look whoever you are, give us back that emerald!" I said with a bit of rage.

"Haha, and what are you going to do about it." Laughed Eggman.

The robotic claw then hit me, slamming me into a wall.

"Shade!" cried Cream.

"Wohohohoho!" Eggman exclaimed while fanning his hand over his mouth.

"Bye, bye now. I'll be taking my leave." chuckled Eggman."

"How dare you! You steal my emerald, laugh in my face and slam me into a wall! Grrrrrr." I exclaimed full of rage. In rage I then spun superfast into a spiky ball. I crushed the robotic claw and slammed into Eggman's hovercraft. Eggman was sent flying into the sky. "I didn't know I could do that." I whispered to myself.

"Curse you shaaade!" screamed Eggman as he was sent off flying.

"Humph" I said to myself.

"You did it Shade you defeated Eggman! I'm glad you're alright" cried Cream. I found the emerald trapped between the floorboards and picked it up. Cream said that the chaos emerald has special powers and that she wants me to keep it safe and I replied that I will. It was getting late and I was getting hungry so cream happily invited me to join her for dinner. I smiled at her and then happily accepted. Cream had set up an inviting dinner table in a cosy room where we all sat down and enjoyed dinner.

 **End of chapter three guys. I hope you all enjoyed, please review, fav and follow and let me know if you enjoy my stories or not. It lets me know if you want more.**

 **Peace - DarkHavenX**


End file.
